Currently Being Released
On this page will be stored information about newly released dragons for which we have incomplete information or data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to form the separate dragon's articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES All newly released dragon information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do not: *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article. *'Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet.' These rules apply while the dragon is being released and after the adult has been released and it seems like they have been completely released. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a one week suspension. Written in by the admin, Bluesonic1. Staff messages Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. I know you know it, I know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. Votehim 07:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumour unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. SH172 14:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT. Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. SH172 17:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC). Halloween 2011 Dragon Release The Halloween dragon for this year started to get released at 0:00 on 31st October. The Haunted House Event This Halloween there's no Trick or Treat, no, this year you get the chance to investigate a haunted house. Collect various items to solve small riddles and get access to other areas of the house to calm the mysterious dragon spirit. There is a total of 40 items to collect (including the rainbow chicken which is a bonus item). Once you finished the quest and collected all items you get rewarded with a new haunted house badge. All items are not actually needed to complete the quest and be given the badge. Sif stated that the items will be viewed either through the haunted house badge or the trick-or-treat badge (as some people may not finish, thus resulting in items but no access, and there is a separator made like the Easter's). The event started on October 27th at 1:00:00 and will end on October 31st at 23:59:59. *The offical forum topic: The Hauned House Event Halloween Dragon This egg fades into the shadows. References Category:Events